


It happened one day...

by dulceata2



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulceata2/pseuds/dulceata2
Summary: The love story between a boy and a girl. Of course, they were ninjas, and their story wasn't exactly normal.





	1. Chapter 1

As she was walking down the streets of Konoha, a small boy streaked past her closely followed by a whiskered blonde, then further back, a pinkette and duck butt. Sakura must be on another rampage. What did Konhamaru do this time?

She was going to ignore their antics, it was per the norm. When there was the sound of an impact and a sudden curse. She sighed to herself and went to mitigate the damage. She was known for being the negotiator of the younger genin after all.

She arrived as the group of leaf nin were standing in front of two sand shinobi. The boy with a cat ear hoodie and paint on his face, and the girl with her dusty blonde hair up in spiky hairs. She recognized them from her missions in Suna. They were the Kazekage’s children. But she wondered where the youngest was. Reaching out her senses she felt him in the nearby tree. He had always fascinated her, even when she was still a new C-ranking genin. There was definitely a spark, but also concern as he seemed to internalize everything and had little to no control over his temper. Also his blood habit. But she didn’t fear him, not even because he was a jinchuuriki who was powered by blood intake, and so angry. But he was beautiful. Like the wind, dangerous and wild, as well as caressing.  
He was also a bit odd, note the fact that he was hanging upside down. 

And Naruto was yelling loudly, demanding the return of the boy in the hands of the Suna-nin.  
She body flickered directly behind Naruto, startling the Suna-kunoichi as it had been silent without the usual plume of smoke.  
She ruffled his hair, “Do you need more diplomacy lessons, Naruto?” she said down at him.  
“Sora-sempai” he whined guiltily, his attention distracted. Sakura went to punch him but she caught her fist. Even though the Harunas was strong, the Yo’ung clan was faster and specialized in defense as well as their silver tongue.  
“Don’t do that again” she warned. She nodded shakily, “Yes sempai,” looking around for Sasuke for reassurance.

I approached the boy holding Konohamaru. I ignored him for a moment and focused on the caught boy. “What have I told you about running without looking where you’re going?”  
“But but Sakura.”  
I gave him a look. “Sorry sempai.”  
“I’m going to teach this brat a lesson” the older boy growled.  
She nodded calmly “He needs one, just don’t hurt him.” The kunoichi next to him jaw dropped and the painted boy looked startled.  
At that moment she saw a pebble approaching them. She caught it and turned to the perpetrator.  
“Sasuke? Get down now” she demanded.  
He jumped down, too used to listening to her to do anything but.  
“We really need to work on your peripheral awareness.”  
“What?”  
“Nevermind.”  
She glanced up and caught Gaara’s eye, her lip twitching slightly. She turned and continued on toward her intended destination.

He watched her go, his eyes showing no emotion. She had long black hair, almost blue, that swung enticingly as she walked. She wore cargo pants that hung low on her hips and a collared shirt that hugged her curves, in a dark wine red which was his favorite shade.  
“Wow,” he thought, a bit disconcerted at the feeling. His stomach tightened at the same time a fluttering feeling went through it. His heart beat faster and a flush swept across his face. This was new and he wasn’t sure he liked it.  
He was a bit dazed as he watched her go, eyes focusing unconsciously on her arse. He licked his lips without noticing, letting out a soft purring growl of appreciation. Her name hadn’t been given beyond her first title. Sora, meaning sky, it was a fitting name. Her eyes were the blue of twilight, but gleamed with sadness and, longing?

Temari hid her giggle behind her hand. Who would have thought her brother would have a crush on one of the leaf-kunoichis? Sure she could see the attraction from a clinical standpoint, but she hadn’t expected her littlest brother to be staring at a girl’s arse. That was too funny.


	2. Chapter 2

Once his siblings arrived at their temporary apartments, Gaara disappeared in a flurry of sand. He went in search of the girl. 

He jumped up to one of the rooftops, the best vantage point, and quickly scanned the area. Spotting something green flash by on the outskirts of the village, he looked closer at this strange phenomenon, attention caught. One thing Shukaku had given him was better senses in a kind of not-so-symbiotic relationship.

It was two people actually. The female blending in better than the man with a bowl cut and bright green jumpsuit. She had changed from when he’d first seen her. The black cargo pants remained, but she now wore a dark green crop top and had her hair up in a high ponytail. Looking at her she still caused that twinge in his stomach. 

Running with Lee always worked up a good sweat. Her speed and his “youth” made them evenly matched. As she was walking down a side street as a shortcut to her apartments, toweling off the sweat from her long hair she felt a wisp of sand encircle her wrist. 

It didn’t hurt, instead, the sand seemed to stroke her pulse point, sending small shivers through her. 

At the slight tugging sensation, she turned around.  
It was the boy in the tree. His spiky red hair falling into bright green eyes that were staring at her with faint confusion. She wanted to run her hands through the strands, and her hands twitched.   
“Who are you?” he asked without inflection.  
She smiled brightly, “Yo’ung Sora. And you?”  
A faint dusting of pink swept across his cheeks, “Gaara no Sabaku.”

She stared at him for a few moments but her attention was caught by yelling coming from around the corner. It sounded like Sakura. Kakashi must have done something again for her to hit that pitch. 

She focused her attention to make sure it wasn’t anything more and then turned back to Gaara. But he wasn’t there.

The sand encircling her wrist remained, however.


	3. Chapter 3

It remained through her preparations for the chunin exams, namely training, and more training. She didn’t see him again, but every so often she would sense someone watching her. 

He didn’t know what he was doing. He was practically stalking the girl with his sand eye. She fascinated him, but he had a job to do here and he couldn’t let her distract him.  
He clutched his head in frustration coupled with the fact that Shukaku was demanding he claim her, but wouldn’t tell him why just that he was an idiot.

The chunin test finally arrived. She got through the written test without any issues, not even needing to cheat drastically. She was amused by the rambunctiousness of Naruto and the fact that he was still wearing that horrendous orange jumpsuit. He claimed that it blended into the forest well. It really didn’t.

As soon as she finished her questions and turned her paper over, she began curiously poking at her sand bracelet. From the corner of her eye, she saw the boy with the huge gourd beside him, Gaara, twitch. She poked it and he did it again. He turned his head to glare back at her, but his eyes had no real heat, his cheeks were just slightly flushed.   
Her teammate nudged her. “What are you doing?”  
She turned to Fuu, smiling brightly, “Absolutely nothing.”  
Fuu sighed and let it go. 

She jumped as a woman with purple hair jumped through the window shouting. She hadn’t sensed her at all.  
Anko was yelling something about a forest called death. Now wasn’t that ominous?


	4. Chapter 4

The Forest of Death, a bit of an exaggeration? And she was expecting so much. Only the baby ninjas pitted against each other made it seem dangerous, that and the carnivorous animals. Okay, maybe the title was merited.

They had sent the genin out with scrolls, telling them to go at it alone. She had cheerfully wished her teammates off from their gate with a good luck.  
Fuu grunted something about not needing it, but Jinn bounced giving her a victory sign as he faded from sight.   
Fuu was a poison and genjutsu specialist, whereas Jinn specialized in taijutsu, but not in speed but in sheer muscle. Thus, he was Lee’s “eternal rival.”   
They would manage just fine.

She was making her way to the tower having appropriated both scrolls when she heard a voice from behind her.   
“What is this feeling? This tightening in my stomach and feeling of… excitement?” His voice was raspy as if from disuse. She turned to look at him but blanched at his question. He had two scrolls tucked beside his gourd, and his cheeks were flushed, as if he had a fever, his hands balled into fists, but his eyes were confused and demanding answers. 

“I think that’s best answered by your sister, or maybe your brother” she stuttered out, not looking in his eyes.  
He got a stubborn appearance, crossing his arms, but didn’t say anything, merely continued looking at her.   
She knew that look. Naruto had often graced her with it. It meant I will stand here until you do what I want.   
She hadn’t noticed the sand encircling her feet until she tried to flicker away and found herself trapped.   
She looked down at the sand around her feet, then looked back up at Gaara who raised his non-existent eyebrow. 

Her eyes shifted to the tree behind him, sensing a presence. Naruto had never been good at being inconspicuous, especially with his color choices.  
And he fell at the base of the tree, getting up and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. She saw he had both scrolls, so she wondered why he had stopped. Turning back around to demand Gaara let her go, whilst scanning Naruto for injuries, she found he had disappeared again, only leaving a few grains of sand behind. She wondered if he would ask his siblings for answers to his question. Awkward. She turned pink thinking about it though.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, Sora-sempai? Wanna head to the tower with me?”   
She sighed, “You know we’re not supposed to team up, Naruto” scolding lightly.  
He drew himself up, eyes closed in a smile eerily similar to Hatake-sensei. “Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.”  
“I don’t think I would be abandoned if you left me to make my own way to the tower.”  
The two didn’t notice they were walking companionably in the intended direction, too involved in their protestations that they would not partner up on the way to the tower.   
At the same time, a sand eye floated a few paces behind the two baby leaf shinobi.

When she arrived at the target with Naruto she was appalled to find Sasuke with a large hickey on his neck, and it was spreading black marks like poison. She quickly kneeled beside Sakura and a green glow of healing chakra surrounded her. He jerked away sharply at the contact, his eyes a bit crazed. She sighed, getting up and going to her room and falling asleep. The preliminary fights would come all too soon.

Gaara watched all this and then turned to his siblings. He had a question for them. Temari was making yet another attempt at cooking dinner, while Kankuro was discreetly ordering a pizza on his phone. Both looked up when he came in and just stood there. He thought he’d try the elder first, surely she’d know. Temari had always been more inclined to answer him seriously rather than jokingly, after all.  
“Temari” he called, getting her attention away from the stove as flames erupted from it. She didn’t notice.  
“What does it mean when my stomach tightens and my-” he motioned towards his lower organ, knowing enough that THAT really shouldn’t be blatantly mentioned to a female - “gets big?”  
He watched dispassionately as Temari’s face went beet red. Kankuro looked up from his phone, laughing uproariously.   
“Little bro” he wheezed out, “You dog.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“You’re horny as hell.”  
He merely quirked his brow, he still didn’t know what they meant, but he had liked the feeling. 

She hadn’t seen him throughout the preliminary fights. Her fight, number four precisely, was against some Oto nin whose name really wasn’t worth mentioning he was that obscure. But perversely good at countering her ninjutsu.  
He had caught her leg in the midst of a wind jutsu that involved a no holds barred torso kick and slammed her into a nearby wall, which normally wouldn’t have been a problem what with her reflexes, but her leg had been twisted wrong. It was a clean break and she had managed to win her match anyways, but it had meant she had been sent to the medics.   
That was why she was there when they brought Lee in.

Her brain blanked. He was one of her precious people, as Naruto had termed it. And now his dream of being a ninja was threatened. His right arm and leg were shattered with the high likelihood that he’d never be able to practice taijutsu again, and what with his damaged chakra coils that was all that was left in terms of being a ninja. No. She wouldn’t allow it. Being a ninja was what he had lived for.


	6. Chapter 6

She disregarded the medic’s command to stay in bed and moved to his side, pumping chakra into his form. So much that she didn’t notice the hospital was being evacuated as the Anbu swarmed in; clinging to Lee’s bedside in a healing green bubble.   
It was only when Lee awoke and began shaking her with his good hand that she snapped out of it and felt the exhaustion.  
“Sora! Enough!” Lee shouted in a panic.   
She looked up at him in a daze.  
“Sora, you’ve used almost all your chakra!” Lee said in a panic as her gaze finally focused on him.   
“Oh,” she said and collapsed.

She woke in a hospital bed a week later to find the Hokage dead and team seven gone in search for the suna jinchuuriki and his siblings.   
Lee had been moved to physical therapy as his limbs had been healed enough to attempt it, and Jiraiya had been sent out to find the Slug sannin for further treatment and to take the place of Hokage, or at least interim Hokage.  
Naruto apparently did some major stuff and managed to defeat Gaara in his possessed form, by ultimately knocking their heads together? Who’d have thought that would actually work? 

The Suna nin had fled to lick their wounds, but her sand bracelet had remained. It became a comfort to her, she rubbed it when she was feeling anxious, stroked it when she was needing comfort or feeling lonely and rubbed her face against it at night. It remained soft against her skin, never course nor pebbly. 

Sometimes she got odd looks, but most just assumed it was a normal bracelet as it didn’t look like an attachment to the sand. Naruto knew, however, having watched it appear in the presence of the one-tail. He didn’t say anything about it. For once in his young life being discreet.   
He understood and appreciated any effort to connect to a jinchuuriki, he thought it would help ground Gaara.   
Whenever she would brush her fingers across the sand he would grin at her approvingly.

His father was dead. Had been dead for months. He was glad, the man had been trying to kill him for years. But also sad, he had been his father. The sand was also struggling. Not only had they lost their Kazekage, they were on the brink of war with the much stronger Konoha as they had really pissed the village off. It was only because the leaf was suffering internal turmoil having lost their Hokage and a significant amount a ninja that they weren’t in actual war. He realized that Suna would have been completely decimated if they had been at war, not that the council of elders was willing to admit that.


	7. Chapter 7

He was comforted by the stroking sensation he felt every so often. A connection he held dear, even though he really didn’t know where it was coming from, not having realized that he’d placed part of his sand on Sora.   
As he grew older it stroked him differently, not just in comfort, but in want. A clinging sensation that was a different sensation, Not just bodily want but in hope for a deeper connection. Now he almost desperately needed to figure out what it was or who it was. Thinking about this, as well as thinking over the words of the nine-tails, meant he was often pensive and silent. Even more so than when Shukaku had been the only one he really talked to. He began to appear more mature as his thought process developed over the course of five years, and his siblings noticed. 

They began to lose their mind-numbing terror of him, still cautious, but they began to care for him as a sibling rather than a monster. This was misleading. He still had it in him but was less willing to threaten others with it and to kill aimlessly. He didn’t realize this was influenced by his connection. Sure a lot of his maturation was due to his mentality after his defeat by Naruto, but the final push from resentment to reason? That was all her. 

They elected him Kazekage before he had really proven himself. He wasn’t sure what they were thinking. But he would protect the village, even if he didn’t really understand. 

It was five years before she saw him again.

Jiraiya and Naruto had dragged Tsunade back with her assistant and a pig? She was presently holed up in the Hokage’s office with piles of paperwork and sake. Which was a truly awful pairing. Alcohol and confidential diplomatic documents? But she seemed to be pulling it off. Maybe a tolerance?

She had been declared Jonin due to her healing ability and chakra management, rushing past chunin despite her injury. She was one of the best medics, not on the same par as Tsunade, but still really good. Her healing chakra was slightly different, it didn’t have the usual calming feel, but more of a seductive rush. At least when she didn’t control it. The T&I department wanted to use her but she refused, carefully. 

She had been called into the Hokage’s office for a mission to Suna. Naruto had recently come back with his team from his mission against Akatsuki and their efforts to capture the jinchuuriki. Gaara had been captured and Sukatsu purportedly removed, and Tsunade wanted her to check over Gaara. The Hokage was a busybody.


	8. Chapter 8

He was supposed to have lost his demon. Then why was the sand bracelet still around her wrist? Unless that was his kekkai genkai? For a suna nin that was absolutely perfect. 

He hadn’t expected her to come to him. One day she just showed up at his office demanding he have a medical check-up circa Konoha’s Hokage. 

His siblings were all for it. Reminding him that he’d recently been dead. Sure it was with a shudder at the memory but their point was made.

He hadn’t known medical chakra would feel so good, not having had a check-up previously beyond the one after his fight with Naruto. During that one, the pain from his injuries had overwhelmed him as well as the chakra exhaustion. He had been out of it.  
He shuddered at the feel, overly sensitive from unused nerves. Although this was familiar. It was similar to what he had felt before, an almost stroking sensation, though not to this extent.   
He narrowed his eyes, looking up secretly at the woman concentrating over him. He knew her, though she looked different. Her hair was shorter and her face more defined, she had definitely filled out in other areas though, he thought with a faint blush.   
Although she was wearing a similar outfit to when he had first met her, when she appeared in his office, now she was in almost civilian casual wear. It wasn’t the usual clothing of the medical-nin, it wasn’t the lime green apron over brown pants that they all wore. Instead, it was the skin tight crimson shirt, the color of which he favored, over baggy pants. She wasn’t showing any skin, it wasn’t indecent per se, but the way it hugged her skin left little to the imagination. Not that she was flaunting it. In fact, she was all business. He’d become used to his fangirls practically rubbing themselves against him that he almost expected it. Her practical behavior both relieved him and left him wanting when paired with the feel of her healing chakra. 

He had grown beyond his adolescent beauty. Losing the hint of baby fat around his muscles and growing taller and more svelt, His torso broadening while his hips narrowed. Which she appreciated at she had him prone on the medical bed. His barest touch sent tingles up her, which she recognized as the same sensation she had received from her sand bracelet the last couple of years since she had reached her majority.

It was both familiar and something missing. They both ached for it. And yet they didn’t know what it was.


	9. Chapter 9

He dreamed of her. So vivid that he wasn’t sure what was true and what was false.  
He saw her appear as he was contemplating one of the signs of heart failure they insisted upon putting in the rooms. He went to her without thought. Drawing her into his arms as she cupped his face in her hands. Then his lips were on hers and hers on his. Was it a dream?

She felt his passion and it alarmed her. She had never felt such emotion before. She felt as if she could drown in it and so she ran from it. Making a point of avoiding him. 

He was the one who was supposed to be emotionally stilted. But he searched for her until he was fed up and demanded her presence via his role as Kazekage.   
His siblings were at first unsure of his behavior, but then saw the truth of it and decided Sora was good for him and tried to manipulate her into seeing him with no luck. 

“What can I do for you, Lord Kazekage?” She was perfectly professional and he didn’t know what to say. Why are you avoiding me? I want you. Do you want me? Yeah, that wouldn’t go over well. He was left with staring at her, which his black-rimmed green eyes were unfortunately good at. She didn’t squirm, just stared back. 

He didn’t notice when a stream of sand began to tug on her boots. He wasn’t consciously doing so, so how did it have agency? Were there remnants of Shukaku where there shouldn’t be?

She felt herself being drawn towards him but didn’t resist too strongly, feeling the desire to be in his immediate presence increasing as she inched closer.

All of a sudden she was practically on top of his desk, disrupting his paperwork. And he couldn’t resist it anymore. Not that he had been actively trying before.


	10. Chapter 10

He leaned forward toward her lips, fully invested in the sensations now. His eyes appeared to be almost glowing. Her eyes were focused on his lips as they got closer. She tried to draw back in consternation, but the sand held her still. When their lips met she melted into him, clinging to his robe and pulling him into her. He didn’t resist. 

He was almost dragging her across his desk, shoving the paperwork aside. While office make-outs were kinky they weren’t exactly comfortable. He flickered them to the bedroom that was attached to the office. Not that he’d needed it before being a bit of a workaholic and the fact that he thought naps were for the weak-minded. Temari had insisted it be outfitted though. Now it would be put to good use. 

When her head hit the comforter he crawled on top of her nuzzling into her neck and breathing in deeply.

The sand bracelet unwove from her wrist without her noticing, too wrapped up in his presence. Or was it that his presence meant the bracelet was no longer necessary?

They knew each other having had that link, and yet they didn’t know anything about each other, emotionally, physically, intimately. They would find out of course. 

She mewled and arched up into him, seeking the contact and the emotions that the sand had given her previously.It wasn’t the same, it was better. He had shed his sand armor upon entering the room, so the texture of his clothes rubbed up against her bare limbs, aching with a promise of more.   
He muffled a curse and began taking off some of the extra cloth of his official robes, throwing the ridiculous hat into a corner.   
As soon as he was down to his boxers he began pulling off her pants reaching into one of the pockets and removing a kunai at the same time. It was good to be prepared for some difficulty with her blouse. He smirked slightly as her panties were revealed, they were the same wine red as her top. Before he could get any further though, he felt Sora’s arms wind around his neck and teeth nip sharply into his left earlobe.  
He growled and felt his arousal spike at the feel. He jerked his head away, leaving a stream of blood behind, which he ignored in favor of kissing her roughly and using the kunai to cut through her top and bra. Careful not to touch her skin, but making sure she felt the coldness of the blade. They were ninja, the promise of violence was a necessity.

Releasing her lips, he trailed open-mouthed kisses down to the top of her panties. Where he stopped and looked up at her. Then slowly as if to extend the experience, he took the top of her panties and began dragging them down her legs, making sure to look in her eyes the entire time.   
She watched him with hooded eyes, clutching the coverlet beneath her to stop her from reaching for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Then he paused. Not quite sure what his next approach would be. He had never done something like this before. He was running on instinct and the few hints he had gotten from his brother. Namely get the girl naked and work from there. It seemed to be working so far from the way Sora was reacting, but what next?

She decided for him, suddenly thrusting her hips upward impatiently.  
“Please?” she pleaded for attention. He had stopped moving and she was impatient for him to do something. Anything. 

His eyes flicked down to the space right before him. He was curious what she would do if he put his lips right there. So he did. Nuzzling her clit with his nose, his lips gently touching he most private area.  
She inhaled deeply and he fingers twined into his hair, tugging sharply. Yes. She liked that. 

Since the region seemed to make her so responsive he decided to pay it more attention. Licking and nipping slightly he drew out louder and louder moans from her. The tugging on his hair got more insistent as he went. 

He moved up to her lips to let her taste herself off of him. Grinding into her at the same time she pulled him closer by winding her arms around his neck, hands still tousled in his hair.

They writhed together in perfect synchrony. Just feeling.

Distracted by her soft lips and her tongue hitting the erogenous top of his mouth, he didn’t realize what she was doing when she wound her legs around his. She rolled herself on top of him suddenly.

She steadied herself, placing her hands on his biceps and looking down at him teasingly.   
He stared up at her startled. He wanted to touch her but her hands were stopping him. Frustrated he tried to buck her off.  
She gasped at the feel of him right up against her and moaned suddenly. He stilled at the sound, and then did it again more forcefully.  
She was not going to be just a passive participant, despite the way she had willingly allowed his sand to drag her in his direction. If this is the way he wanted to play-and she could tell from the look in his pupil-less eyes that he knew what he was doing to her, somehow - then she would play.

His eyes widened in surprise at her move and then lowered in pleasure as he looked up at her through his lashes. Her hips moved and he suddenly found himself in tight heat. It felt good. And he felt the sense of expectation that had been building up inside him break. There was still a kind of urgency in his abdomen, but she was here. And he felt her skin touching his, breath on his lips and his most intimate parts up against hers.   
His body was warm and heavy, scarred and strong; and she learned it with lips and tongue.  
Then he gasped and his body arched. He thrust up into her, trying to get her to make that sound again, or cry out his name. 

She growled at him and positioned her hips at a different angle so he sunk even deeper. Her plan didn’t work as she expected since his member hit a new spot that was extremely sensitive inside her. 

He sucked in his breath as she threw her head back and screamed out her pleasure. Then there was no thought, no sense involved only feeling as they moved together. Body met body in delicious tandem and heat.  
Then it happened. The connection, the draw between them clicked into place.

She collapsed on his chest, insides fluttering, and he rolled them over and continued pounding out his completion.


End file.
